


Prom Night

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Creek Week, M/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: This was it. This was by far the biggest night of their lives as seniors in high school.It was the most talked about thing since the beginning of the year.It was Senior Prom.Tweek was excited and Craig… well, not so much.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

This was it. This was by far the biggest night of their lives as seniors in high school.

It was the most talked about thing since the beginning of the year.

It was Senior Prom.

Tweek was excited and Craig… well, not so much. Sure he was excited to spend a night with Tweek but there would be dancing, and Craig Tucker does not dance.

He fixed his hair one last time, adjusted his tie and left to bathroom to make his way downstairs…

Where he was greeted by his mother and her camera who snapped a picture of him.

“Mom!”

“Let your mother take pictures,” Thomas chimed in from the kitchen before returning with a beer in his hands. “Don’t be a little asshole.”

Craig grumbled before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and taking a seat next to his dad on the couch, “she caught me off guard.”

Thomas grinned to himself before popping open the tab of his beer and taking a quick sip before holding the can in Craig’s direction. “Want a sip?”

“Dad!”  
“Thomas!”

Thomas looked between his wife and his oldest child with a confused look on his face, “what the hell did I do?”

“Craig is eighteen years old Thomas!”

“They’re doing breathalyzers at the front door.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t just ‘oh’ him, Thomas!”

A middle finger. Followed by another, then another until the three present members of the Tucker clan were each flipping off each other with smiles on their faces.

“Okay he’s ready!” Tricia shouted from upstairs which caused Craig to stand from the couch.

He was nervous; his hands were sweating, he was biting at his bottom lip and fiddling around with his tie.

Everyone heard the door open. Laura readied her camera and waited. She waited for Tricia to ascend the stairs first, and she did. Then she nudged her big brother in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows at him, “your boyfriend looks hot.”

“He always looks hot…” Craig grumbled, his face turning a bright shade of red.

The stairs creaked. And slowly Tweek made his way down, a huge smile on his face as he did… eyes locked on Craig.

He wasn’t nervous before but now he most certainly was. Craig looked so handsome in his blue tie and black suit. His hair was brushed neatly to the side and he wore his nice dress shoes instead of the old converse he kept insisting he was going to wear. He had cleaned up his facial hair a tad, leaving a little bit of stubble behind.

And Tweek?

Tweek looked great and Craig couldn’t stop staring. His hair was brushed back, behind held there with a black headband, his green bow tie was tied perfectly, and he looked great in his all black outfit to match Craig’s.

They both cleaned up well. 

“You clean up nice,” Tweek smiled, kissing Craig lighting on the tip of his nose before he got off the stairs.

Laura got a picture of that.

“You don’t look all that bad yourself.” Craig smiled sweetly as he blushed, grabbing one of Tweek’s hands and leaning down to give his boyfriend’s forehead a gentle kiss.

Another thing Laura got a picture of.

“Alright boys get together over by the door so I can get some pictures.”

Craig groaned while Tweek giggled, pulling him along and getting into place by the front door. Posing came easy to Tweek, mainly because he liked being close to Craig, smiling was a natural thing Craig made him do all the time.

But for Craig it was a different story.

Sure he enjoyed being close to Tweek, the blonde was his boyfriend after all, but he hated pictures. Regardless of having Tweek next to him the black haired boy went stiff, merely placing an arm around Tweek’s shoulders.

“What kind of pose is that for a picture with your boo?” Tricia asked as she crossed her arms and stared Craig down. 

“It’s called ‘putting my arm around him’.” Craig retorted back.

“Let me help you.” 

So Tricia made her way over, carefully moving Craig into a position that would make for a better picture of the two of them.

But it certainly wasn’t easy.

Craig was stiff and his movements were close to being nonexistent… which was making Tricia agitated.

After several moments, she gave up. The young teen flipped her brother off, who got the finger in return, and sat back down on the couch next to her dad.

“Hey Craig,” Tweek whispered softly so only his boyfriend could hear, “will you pose in these pictures? Can you do that for me? Please?”

Craig looked down at the blonde holding his waist.

It was a bad idea and he never should’ve done that. Tweek’s big green doe eyes were staring up at him and he had a cute little smile on his face.

“Tweek I-“ Craig stammered for a minute as he looked away, face bright red. “Okay…”

His agreement was so quiet that Tweek barely even registered he had said it. But the smile on the blondes face let Craig know that he did in fact catch what he said.

It was hard to deny Tweek what he wanted after all.

Craig would do anything for him.

So he loosened up a bit as he moved, taking his place behind Tweek and placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

Tweek’s hands went on top of Craig’s as he leaned to the side to look up at the taller boy behind him.

“Thank you,” Tweek murmured softly before getting up on his tiptoes and kissing Craig’s chin lightly.

Something Laura definitely got a picture of.

Then another picture, then another.

It was easy to pose with Tweek’s help and encouragement.

But Tweek made a lot of things easier for Craig.

Smiling was one of them, talking about how he was feeling was another. Just little things that he had a difficult time doing before Tweek came along and changed his life for the better.

“Thomas get the boutonnières out of the fridge for me, will you?” Laura asked her husband with a kind smile on her face.

The man nodded, got off the couch and made his way back into the kitchen, returning moments later with two plastic containers, each holding a flower.

He handed them over, one to Craig and one to Tweek. The two teens smiled before Craig carefully opened the plastic and pulled out the flower.

With gentle hands he pinned the small assortment of yellow and white flowers to Tweek’s jacket.

Laura managed to get a picture.

Then Tweek did the same. And he would like to say it came as easy to him as it did to Craig but he was struggling. His hands were shaking and his nerves were going haywire. What if he poked Craig in the skin?

He would feel so bad!

“Do you want me to help you?” Craig whispered softly, to which Tweek nodded.

So Craig reached up with gentle hands and assisted his boyfriend in pinning the flowers to his jacket.

Another picture was taken by Laura Tucker.

But the boys had perfect timing as a limo pulled up outside.

“GET IN HOMOS WE’RE GOING TO PROM!”

Of course it was Clyde. It always had to be Clyde. 

But they smiled at each other and Craig smiled as he grabbed one of Tweek’s hands, “that’s our cue to leave.”

“Bye boys, have fun and be safe!” Laura watched them go, waving until the front door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Creek Week Day 4.
> 
> Thank you guys very much for taking some time out of your day to give this a read.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, if so go ahead and give me some feedback as it is very much appreciated.


End file.
